The Magician of Destruction
by NewEnclave
Summary: Summary inside. Crossover in fic. We also learn a bit about Sawatari! Rated for Violence, Language, and anything within the rating. At last, an update has occured! PLEASE RR! Flames will be put out.
1. Just another average day, or is it

Damien Shepard here. I decided to make this fanfiction because the other has NOT gotten any reviews. PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME!

Summary-Due to a carefully planned setup, Saint Tail has been kidnapped by a mysterious woman in order to cause destruction and chaos. Now it is up to Asuka and co. to save her from this woman with help from the woman's own brother!

Story Synopses

Saint Tail-Meimi Haneoka is an average eighth grader schoolgirl with a secret. By day she's your typical schoolgirl, but by night, she is the infamous thief, Saint Tail! However, she is not your average thief, in fact, with guidance from her friend, Seira Mimori, a nun-in-training, Saint Tail steals items that were unjustly taken from the innocent! However, despite these motives, she is pursued by not ONLY the police, but her classmate, Daiki Asuka. But lately, these two have started to discover their feelings for each other. This takes the place of the last 4 episodes in the series.

Magical Project S-The "Tenchi Muyo" series has had many incarnations over the years. The one that this fic crosses over with "Saint Tail" is "Magical Project S." The story revolves around a young girl named Sasami Kawai. She WAS your average grade school student, but her life took a SERIOUSLY drastic turn when she was chosen by Tsunami, the chosen candidate to become Queen of Juraihelm, to become Pretty Sammy, the heroic "Magical Girl" who has to do good deeds in order to restore the "Balance of Gemini" in order to prove Tsunami's worth as Queen. However, one of the candidates who lost her chance of becoming Queen, Ramia, was not too happy with that decision, and created Pixy Misa, the evil Magical Girl who was Pretty Sammy's rival. BUT, the thing was that Pixy Misa was actually Misao Amano, the daughter of a famous composer, and Sasami Kawai's best friend! Also, Ramia relies on her less-than-willing younger brother, Rumiya, to transform her into Misa, hypnotizes Misao. Problems with that, however, are, 1. That Misa is lazy and makes her own subjects (called "Love-Love Monsters") to deal with Pretty Sammy with disastrous results. 2. Rumiya starts developing a crush on Misao! This takes place in place of Episode 16 and 17 where Ramia kidnaps a group of housewives to help Misa fight Sammy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Tail or any of the Tenchi Muyo series.

Damien Shepard Presents

The Magician of Destruction

Chapter 1-Just another average day…or is it?

Planet-Earth  
Location-Seika City, St. Paulia Catholic School-Classroom  
Time-3:45 PM Japan Time

It was after school at St. Paulia, and the students were cleaning up. But Meimi Haneoka, who by night was the infamous thief, Saint Tail, was too zoned out to do so. During her last job, her rival, Asuka Jr. yelled to her that she reminded him of a girl who he can't stop thinking about. Meimi was obviously surprised by this revelation.

"Asuka can't stop thinking about someone. Is he thinking about me?" Meimi asked herself.

"Meimi? Are you alright?"

Meimi turned to see her friend and accomplice, Seira, standing right behind her.

"S-Seira! What are you doing!" Meimi yelled in surprise.

"I was just wanting to see if you are alright." Seira answered.

"I'm fine. It's just…I can't stop thinking about what Asuka said."

"Try not to think about it. You'll worry yourself to death." Seira said, trying to comfort Meimi.

"I hope you're right. I also hope the next day will be normal just like always."

Little did she know, tomorrow would be anything BUT normal.

Meanwhile, on a distant planet…

Planet-Juraihelm  
Location-Main Palace-Bedroom  
Time-3:50 PM Japan Time 

Screaming could be heard throughout the palace.

"BLUNDER AFTER BLUNDER, SHE FAILS ME IN MY PLANS!" could be heard all around. A woman with a strange mix of red and purple for hair color, and menacing, yellow eyes, was screaming at the top of her lungs in her bedroom, tearing it apart. The woman's name was Ramia. She was a candidate to be queen of this planet, but she was cast aside for another candidate, Tsunami. The girl she was talking about was Pixy Misa, her Magical Girl chosen to cause destruction and chaos throughout Earth. However, she has always been defeated by Tsunami's Magical Girl, Pretty Sammy.

"DANG IT ALL! WHY IS THAT PIXY MISA SO DANG WEAK! IT'S UNBELIEVABLE!" She yelled punching the wall so hard, her brother on a top area of the room fell out. Her brother, named Rumiya, was a young boy with a slightly lighter shade of red, and blue eyes.

"Ow, Sis. Why do you have to hit so hard!" Rumiya asked.

"I'm just too mad! I need to figure out a way to get rid of that Pretty Sammy!" Ramia yelled.

"Sis, why not just give up already?" Rumiya said, trying to find a way out of this whole mess.

"Give up? Yes…give up this useless hiding behind her monsters. Misa should fight Sammy on her own."

"Ummm…that's not what I meant…"

"But Misa is too weak to take on Sammy alone, she'll need some help." Ramia said. With that, she used her powers to find a suitable person to make into another Magical Girl. The crystal ball in her room flashed through a lot of suitable choices all throughout the world, but the chosen one was that of Meimi Haneoka herself!

"Perfect!" Ramia yelled. "Let me borrow the Magical Dictionary and look up this girl's info!"

Ramia then ran to Tsunami's room.

"Tsunami!" yelled Ramia.

"Ah, Ramia." Tsunami greeted. Tsunami was a healthy woman with long, sky blue hair, and pink colored eyes. "What is it that you want?"

"May I borrow the Magical Dictionary?" Ramia asked.

"Sure. Keep it as long as you need." Tsunami gleefully said, handing Ramia the Magical Dictionary.

Ramia ran back to her room. She opened the Magical Dictionary and found Meimi's profile on it.

_Entry 2,534,912: Meimi Haneoka_

_A usually cheerful girl, is secretly the mysterious thief, Saint Tail. However, she does not act like a regular thief does. Rather than steal for herself, she steals things that were unjustly taken from people. She cares deeply for her friends and family, and treats her work with diligence._

_She goes to a Catholic School. Meaning she believes in God. This is shown with her thefts often._

_She gets help from her friend, Seira Mimori. (See Entry 2,534, 947.) by finding "Lost Lambs" she commits thefts and steals things that were unjustly taken already and returns them to the rightful owners. However, despite these virtuous motives, she is being tracked down by her rival and fellow classmate, Daiki Asuka, (See Entry 2,534, 955.) Her tricks are derived from mainly self-taught, low-class magic, but some tricks are learned from her father, Gen'ichiro Haneoka, (See Entry 2,534,910) who is an accomplished low-class magician born on Earth. She is an athletic girl who's favorite subject is P.E._

_Likes: Friendships, Family, Anything cute, doing the right thing._

"Yes! Perfect! She will do nicely!" she yelled with a plan in her head. She then called her brother.

"What now?" Rumiya asked.

"I have a plan to "petition" this girl into working with us. Tomorrow, you will go to the church where this girl gets the "Lost Lambs" and you will trick her friend into thinking you are one."

"That's going to be hard doing that in my bird form." Rumiya said.

"Who said you're going as a bird. You're going in your original form. You will tell her that I have stolen our mother's favorite necklace, and when she comes to steal it. We'll snag her in!"

"But Sis, why can't…Aww just forget it." Rumiya said as he walked away, knowing what he said would have no effect on his sister.

"Soon, Sammy will be nothing more than a memory. And I will finally claim my rightful place as Queen of Juraihelm."

Ramia's laughing could be heard throughout the castle.

Next Time: Ramia's plan is executed with near perfection! If only Rumiya wouldn't betray her, but even that won't stop her plan. What will happen to Saint Tail? Next chapter: "The Setup."


	2. The Setup

Damien Shepard here. This is the second chapter to my new fic. For those of you who were angry that Asuka was not in last chapter, I will rectify that with this chapter. Please enjoy. 

Damien Shepard presents

The Magician of Destruction

Chapter 2: The Setup

Planet-Earth

Location-Seika City, Local Church

Time-4: 00 PM Japan Time.

Seira was doing her usual rounds as a nun-in-training. At the moment, she was in the process of having a lost lamb confess to his problems. The problem: this lost lamb was Rumiya!

She was looking at a picture of a well-crafted necklace and said, "Your mother had great taste. This is a very beautiful pendant."

"Yes." Rumiya said, using his usual alias of Ru. "It was the last memoir of my mother before she died. I've held it dear ever since, but the woman in the other picture stole it from me when I wasn't at home. I really want it back."

"Don't worry." Seira said. "I'm sure the lord will help you with your plight."

_Later…_

Location-Seika City, Pond outside Church.

Time-4: 25 PM

Seira and Meimi were sitting near the pond, talking about the lost lamb.

"I see." Meimi said. "So that necklace is the last item Ru has to remember his mother.

"Yes. Apparently, this Ramia has it and has it in her house near the Mayor's house.

"Then I might have to expect Rina to appear."

"Be careful, Meimi. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Don't worry, Seira. Saint Tail is on the case!"

However, little did they know, Rumiya, in his bird form, was watching from a nearby tree. He immediately contacted his sister through a special cell phone.

"Sis. Your plan is working. She'll be there tonight." Rumiya said.

"Excellent. Soon I'll have a new soldier!" Ramia boasted.

"Umm. You will bring her and Misao back once this is all over, won't you?" Rumiya asked.

"Are you kidding! If Misa and my new soldier succeed in finally beating Sammy, they'll become my PERMANENT personal guard when I become queen!" Ramia then started laughing maniacally.

This left a void of doubt within Rumiya's heart.

_That evening…_

Location-Seika City, near Mayor's residence.

Time-8: 15 PM Japan Time.

Asuka was walking to his home when he heard a scream. Asuka ran to the location only to find Rina beating up Sawatari again.

"NOW APOLOGIZE OR ELSE!" Rina screamed.

"Alright! Alright! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Sawatari screamed.

"Man! What happened THIS time!" Asuka asked.

Rina was about to answer when a pink balloon floated down to the ground.

"I-Is this…" was all Asuka could say before the balloon popped, spraying confetti in all places and scaring the heck out of the three. When the dust subsided, they were covered with confetti. But a piece of paper with a ribbon tied to one of its corners would definitely peak Asuka's curiosity.

* * *

Tonight, I'll go to the house down the block from the Mayor's residence to steal a necklace.

St. Tail

* * *

"I-It's from Saint Tail!" Asuka yelled.

"What!" Rina yelled.

_Meanwhile…_

Location-Seika City, Local Church

Time- 8: 20 PM Japan Time

Meimi had just transformed into Saint Tail, and had was leaving the church.

"Be careful, Meimi. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Don't worry Seira. I'll be fine."

After saying their prayers for this theft, Saint Tail left the church for the house while Seira watched her off.

"Please be careful, Meimi." Seira said.

_Soon After…_

Location-Seika City, House near Mayor's residence.

Asuka, Rina, and Sawatari were inside the living room with a bunch of guards. Ramia was also with them.

"Alright, I want a full guarding of the house. Every nook and cranny must be guarded." Asuka commanded.

"Yes sir!" One of the guards said as they all ran out of the room.

Asuka then turned to Ramia and said, "Don't worry ma'am, we'll protect your necklace from Saint Tail."

"I sure hope so. I don't want my darling necklace to get stolen!" Ramia said in a rather convincing tone.

Asuka then turned to Sawatari and said, "Don't get in my way this time, or else!"

"Just calm down. All I want is that perfect picture of her." Sawatari said.

"Let's just hope she gets caught quickly!" Ramia said.

"Don't worry about a thing." Rina said.

"We're waiting for you. Come get caught, Saint Tail!" Asuka declared out loud.

Ramia had a evil glare on her face. "Yes. Come, Saint Tail. Come and become my new servant!" Ramia said silently.

Soon, Saint Tail had come. She was outside the house. It was obvious that guards were around the whole area, so Saint Tail had to make a little "distraction."

"It's Show Time!" Saint Tail yelled her signature words and, using her illusion staff, produced a barrage of multi-colored balloons at the house.

Inside the house, the balloons caught the policemen off-guard, and they, except for Asuka, Rina, Sawatari and Ramia were now stuck inside the floating balloons.

"What's going on?" Rina asked.

"She's here!" Sawatari said gleefully.

'Perfect. Soon, my plan will come to action!' Ramia thought.

"Miss." Asuka called out to Ramia. "You must find a good hiding place.

"Alright." Ramia said as she ran into the last room in the hallway, or so she made them think. Then, the lights went out.

"That's definitely a sign that Saint Tail has arrived." Rina said.

"You're right!" came a voice from all around.

"Saint Tail! Come out!" Asuka yelled.

"You can't hide forever!" Rina yelled.

Suddenly, a television set came on to reveal Saint Tail somewhere on the roof.

"Saint Tail! She's on the roof!" Asuka yelled. They then ran to the top of the house. Little did they know that Ramia and Rumiya, who was in his bird form, were following them.

"Sis." Rumiya asked. "Don't you think this is a little crazy?"

"So what? It's not like I'll care what will happen to her family and friends!" Ramia said. But while Ramia was laughing her head off at the brilliance of her plan, the void of doubt within Rumiya's heart towards his sister began to get bigger and bigger.

_Meanwhile, on the roof…_

Asuka, Rina and Sawatari were running on the roof of the house, trying to catch Saint Tail. She was up on the roof and about to do one of her trademark tricks.

"One! Two! Three!" Saint Tail yelled as she made shingles from the roof fly up and distract Asuka and the others, then, she used her illusion staff to create a ribbon to grab the false necklace. After that, she made a set of balloons from her silk hat and started to float away.

"She's getting away!" Asuka yelled.

Little did they realize, Ramia had followed them up to the roof. She came up from behind them and said, "No she won't. Just watch."

With that, Ramia had Rumiya fly up and got to Saint Tail's balloon. She noticed the bird flying up to the large balloon in the bunch.

"Uh-Oh You aren't thinking…" Saint Tail could speak before Rumiya popped the balloon. Saint Tail then yelled, "You were!", as she plummeted back onto the roof of the house.

"I've got you now, Saint Tail!" Asuka said just as he started running for Saint Tail. But his running was stopped cold, because Ramia turned on him and bound him with her Magical Cast technique.

"R-Ramia. What is this!" Asuka yelled.

"I'm surprised a detective failed to figure out what my plans were." Ramia said.

"Stop this now!" Rina yelled as she lunged towards Ramia. Ramia grabbed her by the collar and threw her at Sawatari. They were both knocked down hard.

Ramia then walked up to Saint Tail. She was happy that her plan was about to come together.

"I've been waiting to get my chance at you, Saint Tail. No, rather Meimi Haneoka!" Ramia said. Asuka, Rina and Sawatari were shocked by this revelation.

"M-Meimi!" Sawatari said.

"You're kidding!" Rina said shockingly.

"You mean, I've been chasing Haneoka all this time! How can this be true!" Asuka yelled.

Ramia chucked then said, "I'll leave you to figure that out on your own. But now, It's time to make my new soldier!"

She used her magic to change Saint Tail back into Meimi. She then started to stare at her face.

"It's time for a new Magical Girl to be born! Magical Eyes!" With that, Ramia made a hypnotising glare at Meimi. But Rumiya decided that he won't take Ramia's orders anymore.

"NO!" Rumiya yelled before shifting into his humanoid form. The others were just plain shocked when this happened. Rumiya then ran and jump-kicked Ramia in the head, causing her to lose her control of the hypnotising. Meimi drooped down onto the ground. Rumiya picked her up and ran to Asuka. He unbound him from the Magical Cast and told them to run for the hills. So they did. They ran to Rina's house. Her uncle, the Mayor, was out conducting business with a neighboring city, so Rina had the house to herself.

They set Meimi on Rina's bed and started to "interrogate" Rumiya.

"Alright. Who are you?" Asuka asked.

Rumiya decided that it was best to answer each question as best as he could, which was surprising to the others.

"My name is Rumiya. That woman, Ramia is my sister." He answered calmly.

"What were you trying to do with Meimi?" Rina asked.

"It's not what I want with her. It's what Ramia wants with her."

After Rumiya answered the question, Meimi started to regain consciousness. Asuka walked up to her.

"Meimi, are you alright?" Asuka asked.

"I-I think so." Meimi said. Her voice sounded like it had more of an accent now. She looked up at Asuka. Asuka was startled to see a change in her facial features. Apparently, the coloring of her left eye had been changed from her usual shade of blue, to a dark violet color.

"M-Meimi! Your eye!" Asuka yelled. Everyone quieted him, but they noticed the change as well. Asuka took her to the nearest bathroom to look in the mirror. She was surprised to see this change.

Asuka ran to Rumiya and yelled, "WHAT DID YOU TO HER!"

After everyone quieted him again, Rumiya answered with, "I'm not the one who did that. That was my sister. Didn't you hear her yell that spell!"

Everyone stared at him blankly. He retaliated with, "You humans. If you don't know what REAL magic is, you might as well run into a brick wall. Alright. Remember her yelling Magical Eyes?"

Everyone nodded their heads in response.

"Well that technique is a magic spell." Rumiya continued.

"You mean like Meimi's magic?" Sawatari asked.

"PLEASE! Her magic pales in comparison to the magic made by people like me. Remember when I shifted from my bird form into this form."

Everyone nodded again.

"That's just a fraction of the real magic people from my realm can use. Your friend's magic is the lowest form of magic. You humans are apparently incapable of using the true powers of magic without our help."

"Where are you from?" Rina asked.

"It's a long story." Rumiya answered.

Asuka was too busy caring for Meimi.

"How are you feeling, Meimi?" Asuka asked.

"I feel a little strange. It must be what she did." Meimi answered.

"Why didn't you tell me you were Saint Tail?" Asuka asked in a concerned tone.

"I wanted to tell you, but I felt that you must be kept in the dark. If you knew who I was, you could barge into my home unannounced and arrest me." Meimi answered. Asuka immediately understood.

"I'm sorry. I should have figured that out." Asuka said.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have told you anyway." Meimi said.

"You did what you thought was right. There's no shame in that." Asuka said, trying to comfort her.

"Asuka, there's something I want to tell you." Meimi said.

"What is it."

"Asuka, I…" She never got to finish the sentence. Because Ramia had tracked them down and appeared right in front of them.

"Oh no, Ramia!" Rumiya yelled. Ramia then knocked everyone back except for Meimi, who Ramia grabbed.

"I see that I can't let you get in my way. So I'll just leave and let you lick your wounds. As for your friend, well, next time you see her, let's just say she won't be herself." Ramia then teleported out of the room, holding Meimi as her laughter faded.

Basically, Asuka, Rina and Sawatari were devastated to see their friend disappear like that. Especially Asuka, who secretly had a crush on Meimi. Overwhelmed with what's just happened, he fainted.

Next Time: After waking up in the hospital, Asuka, along with the others, learn of the dark plan that Ramia has. And what's this? Ramia's enemy's Magical Girl is Sawatari's Cousin! Next Chapter: Aftermath.

PLEASE R+R


	3. Aftermath Part 1

Damien Shepard here with the 3rd chapter to this fic! This is actually a 3-part chapter, but I'll try to update each part as soon as possible. In the meantime, please R+R!

Damien Shepard Presents

The Magician of Destruction

Chapter 3: Aftermath-Part 1

Planet-Juraihelm

Location-Main Palace

Time: 10:30 PM Japan Time

Meimi was tied up in a secret passage in Ramia's room. Ramia was standing in front of her.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want with me!" Meimi asked.

"I want you to do me a favor." Ramia said. "Your talents are just what I need."

"What do you mean" Meimi asked in fear.

"I want you to use your talents to help my Magical Girl, by becoming a Magical Girl yourself!" Ramia answered

"I'll never help you!" Meimi said flatly.

"I'll fix that." Ramia said, going into her hypnotic glare again. Meimi felt strange as she was being hypnotized.

'What's happening? I feel so strange…' were the last thoughts that she would have.

Ramia's eyes turned read for a second as Meimi was consumed in a golden light. Her scream of pain could be heard throughout the castle.

Planet-Earth

Location-Seika City, Asuka's Dream

Time 6:15 PM Japan Time

Asuka walked in darkness. He was confused as to where he was. Suddenly, he heard Meimi's voice.

"Hiya!" Meimi called out to Asuka. He turned around to find her standing as if nothing had happened the night before.

"M-Meimi!" Asuka yelled, running to her. But although he was running, Meimi only seemed to get farther and farther away.

"What's up, Asuka? I'm not moving." Meimi said. Suddenly, Ramia appeared out of nowhere behind Meimi. She grabbed her by the neck and disappeared. Then a beam of light came rushing towards Asuka at full speed. Asuka woke up just before being hit, screaming.

"It looks like you're alright." came Rumiya's voice. Asuka turned to his left and saw him sitting in a chair with an ice pack over his right eye.

"How long was I out?" Asuka asked.

"Two days." Rumiya answered.

"What happened to you?"

"Your friend, Rina. That Sawatari guy is held her at bay before she could hurt me anymore."

"Serves you right. Now where is Haneoka?" Asuka asked with a hint of rage in his tone.

"My sister…" He was cut off by the sound of the door opening. Rina, Seira and Sawatari came into the room

"Ah good, you're finally up." Sawatari said.

"I'm glad you're here, you guys. Rumiya was about to talk." Asuka said.

"If I may continue, My sister took your friend to my home planet, Juraihelm." Rumiya said.

"Juraihelm? What's that?" Seira couldn't help but ask.

"Juraihelm is a planet where magic is used, and I mean REAL magic not the magic your friend uses."

"Ramia said something about Meimi not being herself the next time we saw her. What does that mean?" Sawatari asked.

"It means she will become an evil Magical Girl." Rumiya said.

"Rina and Sawatari have filled me in on everything that happened that night, and I have told them that I was in on her thefts. But what is a Magical Girl?" Seira asked.

"A Magical Girl is a female human child who can use real magic powers. As far as I know, there is currently only one evil Magical Girl, and that girl's name is Misao Amano." Rumiya said.

"The daughter of the famous pianist, Shigeki Amano?" Sawatari asked.

"Yeah. But how did you know that?"

"I'm in the school's photography club, and I'm doing a report on him." Sawatari answered.

"Anyway, her name as a Magical Girl is Pixy Misa."

"Let me stop you right there and ask you a question." Rina requested.

"What?"

"Is she doing this of her own free will?"

"Sadly, no. My sister took advantage of her sad feelings and forces ME to hypnotize her on a regular basis."

"I'm surprised that there's no news about this." Sawatari said.

"Continuing from where I left off, it all started about half a year ago. My sister, Ramia, and another candidate, Tsunami, were competing for Queen of Juraihelm. As you would have guessed, Ramia lost and Tsunami won. She wasn't happy with the result."

"If I may, where does the rivalry take place on Earth?" Sawatari asked in a concerned tone.

"Some city called Umi no Hoshi town." Rumiya answered.

Sawatari looked like he was afraid of something, but only said, "Go on."

"Tsunami had to create her own Magical Girl to equalize something on Juraihelm we call the Balance of Gemini. For some reason, it tells how much chaos is going on in this planet."

"Why couldn't Tsunami have picked someone in America? It's pretty much the epicenter of chaos nowadays." Rina asked.

"Tsunami really isn't very bright, if you know what I mean. Probably the only thing she's got on her mind is flowers. She considers Ramia her friend, but, as you've guessed, Ramia doesn't share these feelings."

"And it all came to a head after that election?" Seira asked.

"Yup. She even takes it out on ME!" Rumiya yelled.

"Please continue." Sawatari said in an uncharacteristically angered tone. Rumiya decided to go along with his "request."

"Anyway, Tsunami picked…"

Suddenly, there came a knock on the door. A nurse came into the room and asked a question.

"Excuse me, is there a Manato Sawatari in this room?" the nurse asked.

"I'm him." Sawatari answered.

"You're needed on the phone. Someone who says he's your father."

"Thanks. I'll head down there now." Sawatari said leaving the room. He made his way to the Hospital's white courtesy phone. He got on the line with his father.

"What's the matter, Dad?" Sawatari said.

"Manato, your Aunt Honoka has contacted me. Your cousin Sasami is in the hospital!" Sawatari's father yelled through the phone.

"What! Why!" Sawatari yelled.

"She wouldn't say. She just wants us to come over."

"Let me do a couple of things and then I'll head home." Sawatari said in a calm but angered tone. He ran back to Asuka's room. He barged in and tackled Rumiya.

"What was the name of Tsunami's Magical Girl!" Sawatari yelled.

"Why should you know?"

"JUST TELL ME!" Sawatari acted like a completely different person now.

"Tsunami's Magical Girl is Pretty Sammy."

"HER REAL NAME, NOW!"

"H-Her real name is Sasami Kawaii!" Rumiya sad in fear. It was obvious that Sawatari was bordering on insanity.

"That's my cousin!" Sawatari yelled, throwing Rumiya across the room. "I just got a call from my dad. She's in the hospital!"

"Then take us with you. The nurse also told us that Asuka was cleared to leave." Rina said.

"Then let's go!" Sawatari said. They ran for the door, but they almost ran into Asuka's dad.

"Mr. Asuka! What are you doing here!" Rina asked.

"I see my son has recovered." Detective Asuka said.

"Yes sir. We were just leaving." Sawatari said.

"No. My son is coming with me." Detective Asuka objected.

"But…" Sawatari said before Asuka cut him off.

"It's okay, Sawatari. I'll go. You just go see your cousin." Asuka said.

"Are you sure?" Rina asked.

"Yeah." Asuka said as he walked towards his dad. They left the hospital together, his father looking like a tragedy just happened, which this probably was.

"No time to worry about Asuka. We'll have to worry about him later." Sawatari said. The others agreed with him.

When they got out of the hospital, a man was waiting. The others assumed him to be Sawatari's father, though he looks nothing like him.

"Manato, who are these?" his father asked.

"They're my school mates. They want to come too."

"Your mother has already taken the other car. We'll have to take the van."

"Fine, let's just go!"

"Alright, everybody in!" Sawatari's dad said.

"You guys go." Seira said. "I still have my Nun's duties here."

"Don't worry, Seira. We'll get to the bottom of this." Sawatari said. With that, everyone except Seira got into the van and went to Umi no Hoshi town.

Next Time: While Asuka is forced to go to Meimi's house for a brief "history lesson," the gang heads to Umi no Hoshi town to find that Sawatari's cousin, Sasami, had severe slashes. Rumiya reveals more about Juraihelm, and Rina and Sawatari investigate why Sasami is in the hospital. Next Chapter-Aftermath, Part 2

PLEASE R+R


	4. Aftermath Part 2

Damien Shepard here. This is Chapter 4 of my Saint Tail fic. I would have finished earlier, but computer problems are a pain. Please enjoy.

Damien Shepard presents

The Magician of Destruction

Chapter 4: Aftermath-Part 2

Sawatari and the others had just made it to the hospital in Umi no Hoshi Town. Sawatari was the first one to get out of the car. He ran out of the van and ran into the hospital. His father told him what room Sasami was in so he knew where to go. He ran like a rocket to Sasami's room. When he got there, he saw his Aunt Honoka, and Uncle Ginji at the door.

"H-H-How is she!" Sawatari asked, trying to regain his breath.

"Manato, when she was admitted, she had severe slashes. She's undergoing surgery now." Honoka answered. Sawatari grabbed her by her shirt.

"Who did this! I demand that you tell me now!" Sawatari yelled. Rina and Rumiya had to hold him back.

"Lay off, Manato! Don't make it…" Sawatari's father began.

"I don't care! I have to find out what happened!"

Rina faced Sawatari and slapped him.

"What is wrong with you? This isn't the Sawatari I know!"

"If you could understand what my problem is towards losing a family member, you'd do the same thing!" Sawatari said, grabbing Rina's shirt.

"Why! What's your problem?" Rina asked.

"It's none of your buisiness, so don't ask again." Sawatari said as he let go of Rina.

"I think we'd better do as he says." Rumiya said. "You never know what might happen when someone goes over the edge."

"Fine." Rina said, still having a hint of concern in her voice.

A surgeon then came out of the room.

"Well?" Ginji said.

"You have nothing to worry about, Mr. Kawaii, your daughter pulled through. She's recovering now." The surgeon said.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Sawatari especially was happy about this.

"Let her rest for an hour or so, then you can see her." The surgeon said.

So they did. When they were able to see her…

"Uncle Ginji, Aunt Honoka, may me and my friends see her in private?" Sawatari asked.

Ginji laughed and said, "Sure. Just don't take too long."

"We want to see her too!" Honoka said gleefully.

Sawatari, Rina, and Rumiya went to see Sasami. Sawatari knocked on the door.

"Come in." a young girl's voice came. Sawatari opened the door.

"Hello, Sasami. It's been a while." Sawatari said.

"Manato! What are you doing here! Aren't you supposed to be in school in Seika!" Sasami asked.

"Yeah, but something came up. A friend of ours was admitted into the hospital, and then we found that you were too." Rina said.

"Who's that?"

"This is Rina Takamiya. She's a fellow classmate of mine. Rina, this is my younger cousin, Sasami Kawaii."

"Nice to meet you, miss." Sasami said.

"Sasami, there's something we need to talk to you about, but before we do that…"

Sawatari went to the door and opened it. Out popped a young girl, slightly older than Sasami, with red hair and green eyes.

"P-Professor Washu!" What are you doing here!"

"We all saw what happened between you, Pixy Misa, and that new Magical Girl." Washu said.

"Whoa! Wait a minute. Did you just say NEW Magical Girl!" Sawatari asked.

"Yeah. Who are you!"

"That's my cousin, Manato Sawatari, and his friend from his school, Rina Takamiya." Sasami said.

"Sasami." Washu said as she walked towards Sasami. "It's a miracle you're still alive. You were banged up rather badly. Now everyone knows that you're Pretty Sammy."

Sasami screamed her head off at this, and yelled, "NOW'S NOT THE TIME TO TALK ABOUT THAT!"

"Calm down, Sasami. We already know." Rina said.

"But how…" Sasami said.

"I'm afraid I'm the one responsible for that." Rumiya said, deciding to speak up.

"Who are you?" Sasami asked.

"Well…let me put it to you this way." Rumiya said as he turned into his bird form and back again. Sasami and Washu both screamed at this.

"Y-You're that bird that fights alongside Misa!" Sasami screamed.

"WAS that bird that FOUGHT alongside Misa." Rumiya said.

"What do you mean was?" Washu asked.

"I can tell you everything. Ramia, my sister, and another candidate for queen of Juraihelm, used YOUR friend, Misao, and turned her into Misa."

"YOU'RE KIDDING!" Sasami yelled.

"It gets worse. She FORCED me to do her dirty work for her." Rumiya turned his back in order to hide the sorrow he was showing. "Believe me when I say that it's not something I'm proud of." He was trying to hold back tears. "I regret ever working with her. She's a monster! She'll do anything to usurp the throne. That's why I stopped working with her. She'll stop at nothing, and I DO mean NOTHING to get the throne for herself."

"Calm down, Rumiya." Sawatari said. "Why don't you go sit outside."

"I think I will. Thank you." Rumiya said calmly. Washu walked out with him.

"So Rumiya was a pawn in this whole thing." Sasami said.

"Sasami…what was the name of the Magical Girl that helped Pixy Misa? I'm curious." Sawatari asked.

"I can't remember off the top of my head. Events are a little hazy. But if everyone now knows that I'm Pretty Sammy, then you might ask them." Sasami said.

"We will." Rina said as she and Sawatari walked out of the room. They questioned everyone who was at the incident, but for some reason, nobody who was at the hospital at that time didn't know.

"It's a shame that you couldn't help us, Uncle Ginji."

"That's alright!" Ginji said in an ecstatic tone.

"We tried to help!" Honoka said.

"That's my Aunt and Uncle. Even if they're depressed for a time, it isn't very long. Then they go back to their usually crazy selves." Sawatari whispered to Rina.

"I'll try to keep my distance." Rina whispered back.

They then walked out of the Hospital.

"Unbelievable!" Rina yelled. "Just who are we going to get the answer from!"

"Maybe some of Sasami's friends from school might know." Sawatari said. They decided to go to Umi no Hoshi elementary school to get some answers.

They went to see the principal there.

"Hello, and who might you be?" the principal asked.

"My name is Manato Sawatari, and this is my classmate, Rina Takamiya. I understand one of your school's students is in the hospital."

"I'm Principal Miura, and yes, you are right. Sasami Kawaii."

"She's my cousin. I was hoping we could ask some questions about that fight." Sawatari said.

"I'll call Class 4-3 right away. That's her class." Principal Miura said.

Soon, they were questioning student after student. They even questioned the teacher, but to no avail, this being in part to the teacher's utter stupidity.

"DANG! So far, nobody knows anything about this new Magical Girl. It's as if they're hiding something." Rina said.

"I wouldn't be surprised. Do we have anymore students left?" Sawatari asked.

"Just four." Rina said.

"Read the names to me."

"Konoha Haida, known as the class bully, is known to pick on your cousin's friend, Eimi Date, the class president, and a real stickler for following the rules, Kenji Oyamada, who's in the school photography club, and a little crazy from the looks of his recor, and Hiroto Majima, the school soccer ace.

"Bring them in, and let's see if we can't get a DECENT clue out of them."

Four kids, all around Sasami's age, walked into the room. One girl had green hair, the other red hair. One boy had black hair that covered one eye, and the other was most noticeable by the Band-Aid on his nose.

"Okay, Konoha Haida, Eimi Date, Hiroto Majima, and Kenji Oyamada." Sawatari called their names. Each kid signified himself or herself when their names were called.

"What do you want?" Hiroto asked.

"My name is Manato Sawatari. I'm here to investigate what happened to my cousin, Sasami Kawaii."

"YOU'RE Kawaii's cousin!" Konoha yelled.

"Haida, it's against the rules to scream like that." Eimi said. The two girls then started bickering.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Rina whispered to Sawatari.

"Yeah. I noticed." Sawatari whispered back.

"Can we get to the questioning, or are you going to fight like this!" Rina asked, breaking up the fight between the two girls.

"Yes, Ma'am!" the two girls said, facing Rina nervously.

"Alright. Question 1: Were you at the fight between Pretty Sammy and Pixy Misa the other day?" Sawatari asked. Just about everyone else had already answered "No". And the only one who did was the teacher, so she was no help.

"We know everyone has answered no in order to try to forget about what happened, but I can assure you that we were there." Eimi said.

"Well at least ONE kid can say they were there." Rina said.

"Alright, question 2: Can you describe what happened?"

"Well, the fight was in Pretty Sammy's favor at the beginning of the fight." Kenji answered.

"What happened?" Rina asked.

"Just as Sammy was about to finish off Misa, someone appeared in a column of pink light." Konoha answered.

"Who?"

"It was another Magical Girl." She answered again.

"Can ANY of you give us the Magical Girl's name?" Sawatari asked. This was now the moment of truth.

"Yes. Her name was Beautiful Meira!" The four spoke in unison.

"Finally! Some leverage!" Rina said.

"Next Question: Can you describe her?" Sawatari asked.

"She had pink hair in a ponytail, and deep violet eyes for one thing." Eimi said. Rina and Sawatari immediately remembered the violet eye that Meimi had after Ramia's first attempt at hypnotizing her.

"Can you describe the clothes she was wearing?" Rina asked.

"Can I!" Konoha said. She was wearing something like a stage costume, yet it was a little flamboyant. The majority of it was velvet in color with gold star patterns adorned all over it, and the skirt part was pink, but also adorned with gold star patterns."

"Strangely enough, she spoke like a country western lass. You know, from a country type town in America, or a wild west movie." Hiroto said.

"Thanks for the help! You can't imagine how big a help you've been." Sawatari said.

"Yes, you may return to your class now." Rina said, pushing the four out of the room. She then summarily slammed the door in their faces.

"What was that about?" Kenji asked.

"I don't know, but it's against the rules to slam the door like that." Eimi said.

"I say we should listen in on what they're saying, if they're saying anything." Hiroto said.

"Oh, Hiroto…" Konoha said romantically, grabbing Hiroto's arm. "…you always come up with the best ideas!"

After prying Konoha off of Hiroto's arm, they listened in on Rina and Sawatari's conversation.

"So, what do you think, Sawatari?" Rina asked

"Either they're very brave, or very crazy. Either way, it's the best information we have."

"This Meira fits some of Meimi's persona, the pink colored skirt, the velvet, the ponytail. Not to mention the violet eyes, just likewhen we wereattacked by Ramia a few days ago." Rina said.

"Asuka sure isn't going to like this. But someone has to tell him what happened to her." Sawatari said.

"That's provided we can find him. Who knows where his dad took him." Rina said.

"Did you hear that?" Hiroto whispered.

"They know the alter ego of Meira? But how? And who's this Ramia person?" Konoha asked.

"Remember when we saw her, she looked more like an eighth grader than a fourth grader. They must be friends of the alter ego." Kenji said, actually saying something that was more to the point.

"Guys! It's against the rules to…" Everyone clamped Eimi's mouth shut. They obviously didn't want to hear how listening in on a conversation was against the rules.

Back in the room…

"Anyhow, why exactly does Ramia want the throne of Juraihelm in the first place? AND why turn that Misao Amano girl into Pixy Misa?" Sawatari asked.

This utterly shocked the four who were listening. While they, along with half of the town, found out Sammy's true identity on the day of the fight, they had no idea that Misao was Pixy Misa.

"Amano is Pixy Misa!" Hiroto whispered, trying to hold his shock.

"Who does that girl think she is, acting like a nice girl one instant and acting like a nutcase the next!" Konoha whispered. Rina heard this from the other side and walked up to the door.

"Well, she might have been hypnotized." Kenji suggested.

"She was hypnotized." Rina's voice came from the other side of the door. She opened it and the four kids fell onto the ground.

"Exactly how long were you listening?" Rina asked.

"We started at "So what do you think?", miss." Kenji said, saying the dumb answer and getting glares from the other three kids.

"So, what do we do with them, Sawatari?" Rina asked.

"If they're friends with Sasami and Misao, then we're going to have to let them live. BUT, to make sure they don't do anything stupid, we're going to separate them." Sawatari said.

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"Two of you are coming with us, while two of you are going to stay here." Sawatari said.

"I'll stay with Hiroto!" Konoha immediately said.

A sweatdrop ran down the back of Sawatari's head. He then said, "On second thought, you're all coming with us." Sawatari said.

"But it's against the rules to abandon the school in order to investigate something."

Rina summarily slugged her. She flew clear across the room.

"That's the first time you've done that to anyone but me, Takamiya." Sawatari said.

"She must tick everyone off." Rina said.

"She does." The other 3 kids said.

"We'll wait for school to end, and then you'll be coming with us, understand?

"Yes ma'am." Konoha, Hiroto, and Kenji said.

"I don't wanna break the rules!" Eimi said.

"What do we do with her?" Sawatari asked. "We can't leave her here."

"She's coming whether she likes it, OR NOT!" Rina said, yelling the last part in Eimi's ear.

Eimi cried her head off for the rest of the day. Rina and Sawatari took the kids to the hospital, with Eimi tied up like she was a hostage, which she thought herself as. Washu greeted them.

"What is the class 4-3 president doing tied up?" Washu asked.

"She and these kids were listening in on a conversation. We had no choice but to bring them with us." Rina said.

"And she wouldn't shut up about the rules." Sawatari said.

"Well, it can't be helped. Anyway, Sawatari, Sasami has been cleared. Apparently, the magic powers she has also include fast healing." Washu informed.

"That's a relief." Sawatari said.

"Listen, anyone who wants to find out the truth about this whole thing should come with us. Those who want to stay, well…just stay in this town." Rina said. Eimi started shaking like wild.

"Alright, fine. You can stay." Rina said as she put Eimi down and untied her. "BUT IF YOU SO MUCH AS _WHISPER_ A WORD OF THIS TO ANYONE, YOU WILL PAY DEARLY!" She yelled in her ear.

"Eeeek! I understand! I understand!" Eimi said in fear. She figured that it probably wasn't a good idea to explain what rules she just broke, especially considering that Rina and Sawatari meant business.

"It's probably best if I go." Washu said. "I could use the research to study this new Magical Girl."

"We're going too!" Konoha, Hiroto, and Kenji said.

"Same here." Rumiya said.

"Then it's settled." Rina said.

They were about to leave when a voice came.

"Wait!" It was Sasami's voice. They all turned to see her.

"I'm going with you." Sasami said.

"What!" Sawatari yelled. "If you go, who knows what will happen!"

"I don't care. I have to save Misao, even if it costs me my life!" Sasami said.

"Fine. I'll probably regret it though." Sawatari said.

"Don't worry, Manato. I'll help in anyway I can."

"We have some talking to do on the way to our home in Seika."

"Wait!" Konoha said. "Aren't there too many people to transport?"

"Don't worry." Sawatari's dad said. "Our car can hold more than enough people."

"And I can do this." Rumiya said, just before he turned into his bird form.

"That's good to know." Honoka said.

They got into the car and headed back to Seika, unaware of where Asuka was.

Next Time: Asuka is taken to Meimi's house to receive a lesson on how thievery is in her lineage. Then the gang starts planning on how to get to Juraihelm. Next Chapter: Aftermath-Part 3.


	5. Aftermath Part 3

Damien Shepard here. This is Part 3 of the Aftermath Chapter to my Saint Tail fic. I would have gotten done earlier, had computer problems and writer's block not arose. Also, I've decided to stop with the Location and Time stuff. Also, before anyone decides to criticize me for getting Detective Asuka's first name wrong, just know that I've never heard it on the anime, and I've only heard his name from the last Manga book. So please don't get mad about it. Also, I'm sorry about the long wait. Writer's block has no mercy on me, and for that matter, neither do computer problems. Other than the original character I'm putting in, please enjoy.

Damien Shepard presents

The Magician of Destruction

Chapter 5: Aftermath-Part 3

In Juraihelm, in the main hall of Juraihelm Castle…

Tsunami, the chosen queen of Juraihelm was moping around. Having your chosen champion defeated by a new threat will do that to someone.

"Poor Sammy…poor Sammy…poor Sammy." Tsunami kept saying solemnly.

She paced around and around in sorrow. But behind the door, Ramia was watching. She smirked and walked away from the main hall. She knew that the time fora Coup d'etat she was planning would come soon.

Asuka was in his father's police car. His father was driving somewhere.

"Is this about my latest failure to catch Saint Tail?" Asuka asked.

"I already know everything about what happened that day, including the identity of Saint Tail." Tomoki said.

"Wha…how did you find out?" Asuka screamed.

"I'll tell you as soon as we get to where we're going." Tomoki said.

They soon parked in front of Meimi's house.

"What are we doing at Haneoka's home, Dad?" Asuka asked.

"You'll see as soon as we get inside." Tomoki simply answered.

They walked in to find Eimi and Genichiro Haneoka waiting for them.

"So, you've recovered." Eimi said solemnly.

"Why is everyone so glum?" Asuka asked.

"I brought you here so you could know why Meimi steals like she does." Tomoki said.

"Okay…I guess. So why does she?" Asuka said.

"Let me begin with MY thieving history." Eimi said.

"You were a thief?" Asuka asked.

"It was in a town very far from here. I was known as Kaitou Fallen Angel." Eimi said.

"My dad told me about Fallen Angel. That was you?" Asuka asked.

"Yes. I was a very mean thief. I stole from people, but unlike Meimi, I stole strictly for myself."

"So why did you stop?" Asuka asked, getting back to the question at hand.

"I met Genichiro. Soon afterwards, I returned everything I owned." Eimi answered.

"Did you want Meimi to follow in your footsteps?" Asuka asked.

"No. The only thing _I_ wanted her to inherit was my athletic ability. She was different. She never stole for herself. She always stole what was unjustly taken. For that, I'm proud of her."

"I was the person who was trying to catch Fallen Angel. I never could, though. I guess some things never change, even between their offspring." Tomoki remarked.

"How did she learn Magic in the first place?" Asuka asked.

"I taught her how when she was just a little child. She wanted me to teach her so badly. I guess she practiced ever since then." Genichiro answered.

'Rumiya said that humans could only do low-class Magic unless they have some sort of help. I guess what Meimi did was considered low-class' Asuka thought.

"And now this Ramia person has abducted my daughter and is forcing her to do who knows what." Eimi said before breaking down into tears. Genichiro led his wife out of the living room.

"Now you know why she did what she did." Tomoki said.

"Yes. But how did you find out about that night?"

"That boy, Rumiya told us."

"I see."

"Son, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to try to save her." Asuka answered.

"Are you sure. You might not be able to." Tomoki said.

"Yes but…I have to save her, because…I love her!" Asuka said.

"I understand." Tomoki said.

"But Dad…" Asuka started.

"Don't worry son. If and when you save her, I'll make sure that she isn't arrested for anything." His dad assured.

Meanwhile, Genichiro and Eimi were in their room. Genichiro was trying to comfort his sorrowful wife.

"Eimi, there was nothing we could do. It's not our fault."

"I know. But why her? I feel so helpless." Eimi cried some more.

"Eimi, we couldn't have prevented this. We couldn't save her, even if we knew what would happen." Genichiro said. Eimi abruptly stopped crying.

"I know. I just wish that it weren't out of our hands now."

Tomoki came up to their room.

"Asuka is going to try to help save your daughter." Tomoki said.

"We've known about how our daughter has had feelings for your son." Genichiro said.

"Yeah, I can tell that my son is the same way." Tomoki replied.

"Are you going to help him?" Eimi asked.

"I'm not going to let my son go alone." He answered.

"Dad." Asuka said, coming up the stairs.

"What is it?" Tomoki asked.

"We need to tell Sawatari and Rina about who's coming and we need to plan on how we can save Meimi." Asuka said.

"Do either of them have a cell phone?" Tomoki asked.

"Yes. Rina does. I have her number memorized. She has been hoping for me to call her, but I think that someone else had better call them." Asuka answered.

"You go call them. Tell them where we are."

Asuka sighed and went to do just that.

"Are you going to help too, Genichiro?" Tomoki asked.

"No. If what Rumiya told us is true, then I have no chance." Genichiro answered solemnly.

"I just can't believe that we've been thrown into something this big." Eimi said.

"I don't know how this whole thing could have happened, but I'm going to help my son any way I can." Tomoki said.

"You really care for your son enough to do this, don't you?" Genichiro asked.

"Yes. I feel that it's the best solution." Tomoki said.

"Dad!" Asuka said, coming back upstairs.

"What is it, son?"

"I just got off the phone with Takamiya. She and Sawatari are on their way. They're bringing Sasami and some of her friends from school." Asuka said.

"Then let's go wait for them." Genichiro said.

They went outside just to achieve that. Soon, the SUV that carried the rest of the people who were coming arrived.

"What did you find out?" Asuka asked.

"Let's all go inside and we'll tell you." Sawatari answered.

So they all went into the living room and everyone explained what has happened so far.

"So Ramia has made Meimi into this Magical Girl called Beautiful Meira." Eimi said.

"Yes, Mrs. Haneoka. Apparently Ramia is trying to steal that throne for her own selfish ends." Sawatari answered.

"If Meira is as powerful as those kids say she is, then the entire world could be in danger. We could be in for more than we could ever hope for." Asuka said.

"And on top of that, Ramia is using Misao as another pawn in her scheme, whatever it is." Sasami said.

"We've got to stop Ramia and save our friends. Or else who knows what could happen." Rina said.

"I'll do everything I can to help." Rumiya said.

"We'll help any way we can." Hiroto said, filling in for Kenji and Konoha.

"I'll do anything to save Misao, so count me in too." Sasami said.

"We're going too!" Came Ginji and Honoka's voice. They just burst through the door unannounced, and scared the heck out of everyone.

"How did you get here so fast?" Sawatari asked with a glare on his face.

"Never mind that!" Sasami's parents said. A sweat drop appeared on the backs of both Sasami's and Sawatari's heads, indicating how embarrassed they were.

"What were you doing, coming here anyway?" Sasami asked.

Ginji pulled out a brown Rabbit-like cat from behind him.

"You forgot Ryo-ohki when you left from the hospital." Honoka said.

'I was wondering where he went to.' Sasami thought.

Sasami took Ryo-ohki and whispered something in its ear.

"Ryo-ohki, you're going to have to drop the regular cat act, they know who I am." She whispered.

Ginji laughed and then said, "Don't bother keeping the talking a secret. He's already spoken in front of us."

"He's right, Sasami." Ryo-ohki said. He then transformed into a young boy, which was his original form. No one, minus Sasami, was surprised from this. After all, considering all that's happened recently, would anyone. The only reason Sasami was surprised was because Ryo-Ohki had taken the ploy of being a cat all this time.

"Listen. We need to figure out HOW we get to Juraihelm. Other wise, we can't save Misao and Meimi from Ramia's plans." Washu said.

"Well, wouldn't you know anything, Professor? After all, you have been researching Sammy and Misa's magic powers from the time you came to Japan." Kenji asked.

"I'm sorry, but this is the first time I've heard about Juraihelm. I don't even know how far it is from Earth. On top of that, my research isn't as far as it should." Washu admitted.

"So, we're stuck here while Ramia is free to have Meimi do whatever her heart desires?" Asuka asked.

"Sorry, Asuka, but it looks like it." Washu said solemnly.

"No!" Asuka exclaimed, punching the wall.

"Hey, Ryo-ohki, isn't there some sort of teleportation technique?" Sasami asked.

"Yes, but you can't use it just out of the blue. It takes time. And that's a necessity that we DON'T have, I'm afraid." Ryo-ohki said.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Asuka opened it to find 2 strange figures in cloaks and hoods, which were being used to conceal their identities.

"Are you Daiki Asuka?" The middle figure asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Asuka asked back.

The two figures then grabbed Asuka and threw him into the street.

"Son!" Tomoki yelled. He then ran to the door, only to have it locked by magic.

Asuka got up on the street. He saw the two figures throw off the cloaks and reveal themselves, both looking like girls. One was very large in size, had the features of a bull, including the horns on her head. The other one wore a tuxedo and top hat and wore a partial mask on the left side of her face. Sasami, Ryo-Ohki, Hiroto, Kenji and Honoka quickly recognized them.

"Those are monsters created by Beautiful Meira!" Konoha yelled. Everyone else was shocked at this revelation.

"W-Who are you?" Asuka asked.

"We are Makeup Monsters, creations of Beautiful Meira." The bull-like one said in a southern accent. "Ah am Miss Bull."

"And I'm Madame Spade." The card dealer said.

"What do you want?" Asuka asked.

"Mistress Ramia wants you taken down along with your friends. We're here to make sure that you are destroyed." Madame Spade said.

"Oh no! They're going to get Asuka!" Rina yelled

"What will we do?" Konoha asked in shock

"You want to get this kid?" Miss Bull asked.

"Sure. I'll take the shot." Madame Spade said, pulling out an Ace of Clubs. Asuka looked in horror as she prepared to throw the card at him. This was bad because the edges of the card were sharpened to the point of a molecule.

But just as she was about to throw the card, someone grabbed her arm and hit her in the sternum using a hand gesture that looked like a gun mockup, with the index and middle fingers hitting the point. The man dropped the "Hammer", yelling "FLAME GUN!" and an explosion knocked Madame Spade back several feet, dropping the card on the ground.

Asuka got up and looked at his savior. He was a young man in his early 20s, with messy, black hair and crimson red eyes covered by a pair of sunglasses. He wore a black leather jacket with a golden angel and a black devil with a red outline on the back. He had on a pair of jeans and white sneakers.

"What are you looking at?" the boy asked in perfect Japanese. You get to safety. I'll handle these freaks!" the boy then yelled.

Asuka then ran towards the house. Meanwhile, the boy was having too much fun making fools out of the Makeup Monsters. Currently, he was playing cowboy with Miss Bull.

"YEE HAW! Giddeup, horsey!" He yelled as he was riding Miss Bull and having her ram her teammate.

"Git offa me ya idjit!" Miss Bull yelled.

"Sorry. Lance Walker doesn't take orders from bad guys." he said.

He then did a back flip and ran to Miss Bull, and with amazing strength, picked her up and threw her at Madame Spade. He then summoned a wind to pick them both up and yelled "WIND CLAP!", which slammed them into each other again.

"Just who are you?" Madame Spade asked, getting up from the attack.

Lance ran up to her with electricity coming out of his hand. He answered with, "You might find that answer a little shocking. POWER SHIFT!"

After getting the shock of her life by Lance's electricity attack, she was knocked on top of Miss Bull. Lance separated them and snapped his fingers. Lance then yelled, "EARTH BIND!" Next thing the Makeup Monsters knew, they were picked up by a ground pillar and bound by it. He then walked to the door of the house and undid the magic spell.

"Which one of you is Pretty Sammy?" Lance asked the people in the house. Sasami raised her hand in response.

"Become her and help me take care of these weaklings. I'm sure you have some payback to give them."

Sasami acknowledged this and ran outside, magical baton in hand.

"PRETTY MUTATION, MAGICAL RECALL!" Sasami yelled. A few seconds later, she was Pretty Sammy.

"Great, now let's both finish off these freaks!" Lance said.

"Right." Sammy said. She then raised her baton and a pair of metal wings came off of the top.

"CONVERGE, MAGICAL POWERS OF JUSTICE!" Sammy yelled. Next thing the group knew, the area around them seemed to have been transported into another dimension.

"Pretty Space." Kenji said. Hiroto, Rumiya, and Konoha concurred with him. Everyone in the house looked at them. While Ryo-Ohki was explaining it to the group, Sammy and Lance were getting ready to finish the Makeup Monsters off.

"OH ELEMENTS OF THE PLANET, CONVERGE ON YOUR SUMMONER, AND COMBINE!" Lance yelled. Just then, multiple energies, each representing one of the elements of the Earth, flew into Lance's hand and became a source of unbelievable power, all in the palm of his hand.

"PRETTY COQETTISH BOMBER!" Sammy yelled, unleashing her final attack."

"HEAVENLY POWER BLAST!" Lance yelled firing a beam of white energy at the Makeup Monsters. The two blasts combined and literally obliterated the Makeup Monsters with ease. When the dust settled, the two items that were used to create the monster were on the ground. A pair of bull horns for Miss Bull, and a deck of cards for Madame Spade.

After Sammy changed back into Sasami, she and Lance went back into the house.

"Um…Thank you for helping us." Asuka said.

"No problem. It's what I do." Lance said.

"Just who are you? Are you from Juraihelm?" Rina asked.

"Nope. I'm from this world, miss." Lance said.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Eimi got up to open the door and there stood Ryoko and Kyoko, Meimi's friends from school.

"We saw this bright light and followed it to here!" Kyoko said.

"What happened here?" Ryoko asked.

So they told them everything that has happened from Saint Tail's kidnapping, to what just happened.

"Unbelievable! So that's what happened to Meimi!" Kyoko said.

"If there's anything we can do to help, we'll do it!" Ryoko said.

"Glad to hear it, ladies." Lance said.

"Wait! Just who are you anyway?" Sawatari asked Lance.

"Me? I'm Lance…Lance Walker!"

Next Chapter-With Lance's help, the group makes it to Juraihelm, but it never is too easy for our heroes. But something is in the mist, something bad, and it's a secret Sawatari has held for years. Will it help our heroes, or will it be their downfall. Next Chapter: Entrance to Juraihelm, and Sawatari's Darkest Secret Revealed!

If you want to knowthisperson'sbackground, read my Bio Page. I'm going to try to hurry with the next chapter, but with writer's block always coming and going, who knows.


End file.
